Famous Last Words
by Bitter Recognition
Summary: Smack. "You're a disgrace to the Sackville-Bagg name, Gregory!" Rudolph heard his Papa screaming at his brother. He was scared. He backed away. Tears sprung to his blood red eyes. He didn't know what to do. -dedicated to The Little Vampire Lover-


_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

Rudolph swung Tony around in the air. Tony laughed happily, clutching onto Rudolph's back giddily.

It made me feel sick. I turned away, walking into the tomb. Father gave me a dirty look. I glared back, plots already forming in my head on how I could make his death seem like the work of Rookery.

"Gregory, darling?" Mother asked worriedly. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

I ignored her, walking deeper in the massive hole. I went through several holes connecting the tunnels, finding the freshest dead body I could.

Its not that I dislike eating animals, per say, its just...

Humans are _filthy_. They have no _respect_. They'd chose their _friends _over _family_. They are _weak_. _They. Should. Not. Live!_

_Their blood should spill over the cobblestones, paint the streets a luxurious red, before it settles into a crimson river and washes all the buildings away._

A twig snapped behind me.

I hadn't realized that Father was following me.

_And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change..._

"Father." I hissed, startled.

"Gregory," he started. "What gives you the right to disregard your mother like that?" his tone was an octave lower than he normally speaks. "She fed you, she gave you life. And this is how you repay her?"

I was getting angrier with every word spoken. "She didn't do anything! All she cared about were her two babies; Rudolph and Anna! So don't you dare say she did anything!" I shouted.

**Smack.**

"You're a disgrace to the Sackville-Bagg name, Gregory!" I was sent flying into the wall opposite. I saw Rudolph and knew how he must be feeling.

**Rudolph heard his Papa screaming at his brother. He was scared. He backed away. Tears sprang to his blood red eyes. He didn't know what to do.**

_So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

I rubbed my cheek from my position on the grimy floor. I had already heard the small footsteps that were backing away. I used the collapsed wall to help myself up. I hadn't anticipated the clawed hand striking me again. And again. And again. I hadn't anticipated the foot crashing down onto my head. The foot struck my stomach, my legs, kicked dirt into my face...

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Rudolph was screaming.

"Papa, stop!" He ran and tried to restrain Father. I blinked dust out of my eyes. I hobbled away, holding onto the walls. I picked up speed, shooting into a harried flight. Rudolph followed me shortly after.

"Gregory! Stop! Come back!" he was screaming; I kept flying higher and higher. This was the perk of being a vampire; you could fly forever. Well, at least, as long as it was dark out.

I'd go home. Of course I would. Just... not now. Not whilst father was in his fit of rage.

I flew to a stop, landing gently on a high peak. I led on my back, careful of my lungs and just stared at the stars. Rudolph was crying now; I could hear him.

_Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak_

Rudolph led down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. He was burying himself in my arm, shaking. He stared at me, until I let my eyes stray to his. The raw emotion made me whimper.

He was so upset... if he could cry properly, not blood, he would have enough tears to fill the deepest ocean.

My paper-white hand stroked the side of his face.

"Ruddy... Ignore it. I'm used to it, 'Kay?" I sighed.

"You shouldn't be used to it, Greg!" He was glaring now, thumping on the bricks and ripping out large chunks. I heard a man yelp inside the house.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

I yanked him up by his arm; we sped off in the opposite direction. I span him round and round, headed straight down to the water, near the rocky cliffs, to pull up sharply. I was laughing, completely and utterly exhilarated. Like this, hand in hand with my younger brother... it could make me forget about everything Father did. It was like a drug; all the worries faded away.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

I flew us to a gentle stop, outside the tomb. I almost didn't want to go in. Rudolph squeezed my arm and I decided, why not?

My wounds were already healed, so, if he does anything else... I'll slaughter everyone. Slaughter every last damn human in this world. That was a promise.

Mother ran up to me, throwing her arms around me. I stiffened. I didn't push her away. I wanted to, but I didn't. She needed this. To know I was safe.

At least, I hope that was what she needed. Unless its some twisted way of mocking me.

_These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say_

I smiled stiffly at Anna, prying mother off of me. Anna ran up, jumped, and hugged me. She was shaking. She had a bruise on her cheek.

Father walked out. Stars were fleeing the sky, dawn was coming. I glared at him, hugging Anna awkwardly.

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

"Father... she's your daughter. She needs to _cherished_, not beaten. You're meant to keep her from the world, be her saviour... Don't be a fool." I hissed, letting Anna down. Tony waved at me shyly. I nodded at him.

"Rudolph, Anna, Mother... Take Tony home. I have something to sort out with dear Father." I muttered dryly.

Mother started to protest, Rudolph too. Anna stared at me, unblinking. She jerked her head to the side and started walking towards Tony. I glared at Rudolph; he, too, turned around and walked towards Tony. Mother was staring, open-mouthed.

"Mother... please." I pleaded.

_**How can I see, I see you lying** _

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
**How can I see, I see you lying** _

_With words I thought I'd never speak  
**How can I see, I see you lying** _

_Awake and unafraid  
**How can I see, I see you lying **_

_Asleep or dead_

Her eyes searched mine, and she nodded. They all left, Anna and Rudolph hand in hand with Tony.

_Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

I stared at Father. He stared back.

I threw the first punch. I went for his blind side- his back.

I kicked his lower back, flipped him over, punched, bit, dragged him everywhere.

I was laughing, as the sun rose higher. Mother, Tony and Anna flew into the tomb, hissing. Father was sluggish. He never hit back.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

_**I was happy, truly happy for the first time. I was happy as the sun burnt my skin, as it made me almost explode... I would've exploded, had it not been for Father.**_

_**I decided, then, that regardless of what happened... family was the best thing. It always was, always will be.**_

_**We were turned together; we'll live together, so long as the stone is found.**_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
**Or dead**  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
**Or dead**  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
**Or dead**  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
**Or dead**  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
**Or dead**  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_**Finish!**_


End file.
